A Christmas Surprize
by Dustposable
Summary: "The guild doors get thrown open and standing there is… a giant red sleigh and 12 reindeer… but what the most shocking thing is who is driving that sleigh…" A RANDOM FAIRY TAIL ONE SHOT INVOLVING OUR FAVORITE PINK HAIRED DRAGON SLAYER!


**Heyyy! It's Christmas Eve! For me atleast xD Well I hope everyone is going to have a great day and spend some time with family and tomorrow! IT'S CHRISTMAS BOIS! I'm so hyped for Christmas, like who isn't xD Christmas is like one of the BEST holidays there are, but even if you don't celebrate Christmas then happy holidays! I know some people celebrate Hanukkah and a few others I can't remember, sorry xD Well this is a Christmas special so let's get into this! (Any songs are by Michael Buble if you want to listen to them on YouTube)**

* * *

"Ugh… why aren't there any missions on the mission board…" Natsu says while hitting his head against the table.

"That's simple Natsu, it's Christmas Eve and everyone wants to spend time with family!" Wendy says while walking up with Carla.

"Christmas?" Natsu asks while puzzled.

"Yeah that's right Flame Brain!" Gray says. "You usually miss our guild party because you would always look for Igneel around this time of the year."

"Igneel…" Natsu says while looking down.

"Oi Salamander don't be so down, our dragons died heroes so stop disrespecting their deaths by being sad." Gajeel says to Natsu while munching on a piece of iron.

"I KNOW!" Natsu shouts while jumping onto the top of the table. "We should do a GIANT Christmas party! Like all the guilds from the Grand Magic Games and the King and Princess!"

"That is actually a good idea Natsu." Erza says while giving Natsu a pat on the back which is more like a slap.

"I say we should do it!" Mirajane exclaims while walking up with her hands together. "Of course we host it at our guild."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S PARTY!" Natsu shouts.

"Not just yet Natsu!" Lisanna shouts trying to get Natsu's attention. "The party will be tomorrow, we need to set up and send invites!"

"We also need to remember to bring gifts for each other!" Levy says while walking up with her team.

"So how exactly will we decide on who brings who a gift so everyone gets a gift?" Laxus says while appearing out of nowhere with his the Thunder Legion.

"Let's do secret Santa!" Asuka says while running up with her parents.

"What's secret Santa?" Natsu asks.

"How about we just bring gifts for our team members and if we want we can bring some for others?" Levy asks while trying to find a simpler way then having to put everyone's name down and draw for secret Santa.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GIVE ICE PRINCESS A PRESENT!" Natsu shouts while pointing at a half naked Gray.

"AND I DON'T WANT TO GIVE PINKIE A GIFT EITHER!" Gray shouts.

"Well how about… we just bring gifts for whoever we want?" Wendy asks.

"Simple enough I guess?" Lucy says then realizes something. "OH NO! WE HAVE TO DECORATE THE GUILD, SEND INVITES, AND BUY PRESENTS! WE NEED TO START RIGHT NOW!" Instantly everyone starts to scramble around getting ready for the Christmas party.

"Hm… what could I get for everyone…" Natsu says while sitting down and thinking while everyone runs around him.

"Natsu, if you aren't going to help, can you get out of the way?" Droy asks while carrying a table with Jet.

"Oh yeah… sorry!" Natsu says while getting up. "Hm… maybe a walk will help me figure this all out." Natsu says to himself while running out.

"Uh…" Macao says while he just watched Natsu talk to himself then run out.

"MACAO! GET BACK TO WORK!" Erza shouts.

"Yes ma'am!" Macao shouts while running to Wakaba to help him.

* * *

 **Time Skip:**

The day has passed and now it is Christmas Day! All the people that were invited have come and everyone had brought gifts for each other…

"MAN! Where is flame brain, I actually did bring him a gift." Gray exclaims while holding a box.

"Wow Gray, didn't think you would." Lucy says while smiling at him.

"My darling Gray is so nice, even to those that he dislikes!" Juvia exclaims with hearts in her eyes.

"Alright! Where's Natsu? I got him a gift…" Sting says running up to them with Rogue coming behind him slowly.

"You would think he would be right in the middle of all this…" Rogue says while looking around.

"We actually haven't seen him since yesterday when we came up with the idea of a giant Christmas party…" Wendy says while worried.

"Aye! I haven't seen him at the house either!" Happy says while munching on a fish.

"He seemed so excited about this…" Lisanna says.

"Hmph, if he doesn't show up I can just keep this present." Gray says while trying to not care.

*BANG*

The guild doors get thrown open and standing there is… a giant red sleigh and 12 reindeer… but what the most shocking thing is who is driving that sleigh…

"YO GUYS!" Natsu shouts while jumping off the sleigh.

"NATSU! DID YOU JUST STEAL SANTA'S SLEIGH!?" Makarov shouts.

"No… who is Santa? I just hitched a ride on here with my buddy Nick here." Natsu says while a man chubby man with a red suit and white beard steps forwards.

"Ho Ho Ho!" The man says.

"NATSU THAT'S SANTA!" Gildarts yells.

"But… he said his name was Nick…" Natsu asks while confused.

"Sometimes he can go by Saint Nick…" Levy says while explaining it.

"Ho Ho Ho! Natsu here was having some trouble carrying his presents so I help him bring them here in my sleigh, now if you excuse me i'm off!" Santa says while riding away in his sleigh.

"BYE!" Natsu says while happily waving goodbye.

"What did Santa mean by you having trouble carrying your presents?" Laxus asks.

"Oh don't you guys see what's behind me?" Natsu says before everyone looks behind him and sees a giant pile of gifts. "I have gifts for everyone!" Natsu exclaims while smiling his big toothy grin.

"Well what else can we do during the party?" Mirajane says while thinking. "We can do Karaoke!" Mirajane exclaims.

"I guess i'll sing for you guys." Gajeel says as he starts walking towards the stage.

"NO!" Everyone in Fairy Tail shouts.

"You all don't know good music!" Gajeel shouts.

"I'll sing!" Natsu shouts while grinning like an idiot.

"Psht! You, flame brain can sing?" Gray says while trying not to laugh. "As if!"

"Oh yeah?" Natsu shouts while head butting Gray. "I'll show you!" Natsu runs up the the stage and puts a CD in before anyone can say anything and starts.

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas  
_ _It's the best time of the year  
_ _Well I don't know if there'll be snow  
_ _But have a cup of cheer_

"Is that actually Natsu singing?" Millianna asks.

"I'm not drunk right?" Bacchus asks.

"HE SOUNDS SO GOOD!" Gray shouts while shocked that his best friend/rival can sing amazing.

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas  
_ _And when you walk down the street  
_ _Say hello to friends you know  
_ _And everyone you meet_

 _Ho ho the mistletoe  
_ _Is hung where you can see  
_ _Somebody waits for you  
_ _Kiss her once for me_

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas  
_ _And in case you didn't hear  
_ _Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas  
_ _This year_

Out of nowhere Natsu gets a guitar and starts playing.

"When, and where did Natsu learn to play and sing!?" Lucy asks, shocked she didn't know this about her partner.

 _Ho ho the mistletoe  
_ _Is hung where you can see  
_ _Somebody waits for you  
_ _Kiss her once for me_

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas  
_ _And in case you didn't hear  
_ _Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas  
_ _This year_

 _Ho ho the mistletoe  
_ _Is hung where you can see  
_ _Somebody waits for you  
_ _Kiss her once for me_

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas  
_ _And in case you didn't hear  
_ _Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas  
_ _This year_

"Woah…" Lisanna says.

"Where did you learn to sing Natsu!?" Sting shouts while running up to him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could sing!?" Happy shouts while running into Natsu's chest while crying.

"Well… you guys never asked… so…" Natsu says while looking away.

"Natsu my boy, how about you sing one more Christmas song to finish this night off?" Makarov asks.

"Sure!" Natsu says while running up and putting in another CD.

 _Don't want a lot for Christmas  
_ _There's just one thing I need  
_ _Don't care about those presents  
_ _Underneath the Christmas tree  
_ _I just want you for my own  
_ _More than you could ever know  
_ _Make my wish come true  
_ _You know that all I want for Christmas  
_ _Is you..._

"Does Natsu like someone?" Wakaba asks.

"But he's never shown an interest in girls before…" Max says.

 _I won't ask for much this Christmas  
_ _I won't even wish for snow  
_ _No, I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
_ _Underneath the mistletoe  
_ _There's no sense in hanging stockings  
_ _There upon the fireplace  
_ _Cause Santa he won't make me happy  
_ _With a toy on Christmas Day  
_ _I just want you here tonight  
_ _Holding on to me so tight  
_ _Girl, what can I do?  
_ _You know that all I want for Christmas  
_ _Is you..._

"Has Natsu been pretending to be dense all this time?" Warren asks.

"Who knows…" Nab says.

 _And all the lights are shining  
_ _So brightly everywhere  
_ _And the sound of children's  
_ _Laughter fills the air  
_ _And everyone is singing  
_ _I can hear those sleigh bells ringing  
_ _Santa won't you bring me the one I really love  
_ _Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas  
_ _This is all I'm asking for  
_ _No, I just wanna see my baby  
_ _Standing right outside my door  
_ _I just want you for my own  
_ _More that you could ever know  
_ _Make my wish come true  
_ _You know that all I want for Christmas  
_ _Is you...  
_ _Is you..._

"Merry Christmas!" Natsu shouts while grinning his famous toothy grin.

* * *

 **THE END! There's my random one shot Christmas Special. Don't really know what i'm doing but I hope you all will have a great Christmas or Happy Holidays! Other than that I need to go find an anime to watch so peace out!**


End file.
